Something special
by Kikedy Lil'Monsta
Summary: The unimpressive brown paper bag (another cliché- she thought to herself) was lying ready to be opened on their bed as Anna drove to LAX to pick up her girlfriend. Sendrick one-shot, feel free to R&R!


**A/N:** **Another Sendrick one-shot based on a prompt by my dear friend "50 shades of pitch perfect"! I don't own anything. Please R &R! Story prompts? Send them in!**

Something special, something special… Anna's fingers hammered frantically on her laptops keyboard. She tried to find inspiration for a gift to Brittany who would return from filming in Nebraska in a few hours. Jewelry? No… that was too cliché … and it was normally Anna who was wearing all kind of different jewelry. Perfume…No that was fuckin lame and unimaginative. AARGH! She was tearing her hair in frustration. In not only four hours she had to be at LAX.

Maybe something for the both of them, like a massage oil. No that was even lamer… something more interesting. For god's sake her girlfriend had been away for three fucking weeks, she had needs! She clicked on the ad for a sex shop and was about to search for a new vibrator when suddenly the "product of the week banner" caught her attention. She bit her lip and an all too familiar heat was boiling in her guts as she read the advertisement. That's it! She quickly looked for the shops address (thankfully in L.A) and shut her laptop.

The unimpressive brown paper bag (another cliché- she thought to herself) was lying ready to be opened on their bed as Anna drove to LAX to pick up her girlfriend. The reunion was tearful as expected for both girls were always very emotional when it came to the other. Anna got more and more nervous on the drive back to their apartment and almost missed a red traffic light. Brittany smirked at the younger one but she didn't said anything. Her thoughts were occupied on the present she got for Anna, making her nervous herself.

She shoved her case into the bedroom and noticed the brown package immediately. "Got you a little welcome back present!" Anna's eyes turned a shade darker and Brittany felt an arousal rising as she retrieved a similar brown package from her case and handed it to the brunette. "Me too!" she said seductively and winked. Both girls looked at each other and like a premonition it dawned in them. Almost simultaneously they tore the unnecessary paper away revealing the same box. They burst out in laughter. But it didn't lasted long for Brittany was closing the small gap between her and the two "objects" of her desire and pressed Anna against the wall kissing her hungrily. That was no soft "be aware of paparazzi" kiss, no, that was raw and possessive. The brunette was taken off guard but kissed Brittany back with almost as much desire. They ripped at each other's clothes greedily and Brittany shoved Anna almost impatient onto the bed when she got her finally naked. Anna felt so heated as she watched her girlfriend pulling on the purple strap on. Her heart was beating rapidly and she was sure that her wetness was even pooling onto the mattress by now. Like a predator Brittany was crawling on top of Anna and sucked hard at her pulse point bruising it immediately. Brittany positioned the strap on before her girlfriend's entrance. Adrenaline pumping through Anna's veins. "You're mine, you know that right?!" Brittany's voice was low and growling making the other girl shiver. And with one fast move she thrusted into her wet core. Anna screamed out in a blissful mix pf pain and pleasure. The strap on filling her, creating a sensation she never felt before. Slowly Brittany removed it almost completely increasing the lustful pain. Anna had no time to adjust to the size because Brittany thrusted back into her with more force then before making the smaller girl cry out again. She repeated this torture-like procedure widening Anna with each thrust till she had built up a fast and unyielding pace. Her hands roamed over Anna's overheated and sweaty skin, kneading her breasts hard. She leaned down to her again never stopping in her pace and speed, her breath hot against the others ear. "Do you trust me?" It was actually no question and so Brittany didn't waited for an answer. Softly she put her hand over Anna's throat and squeezed only the tiniest bit, but it built up a feeling of being wanted and loved but also helpless and trapped at the same time in the brunette. This incredible and inexpressible mix of mortal agony and lust beyond possible drove Anna over the edge. An orgasm was rushing through her body, almost tearing her apart, and she saw stars. Brittany collapsed on top of her panting almost as heavy as she was and loosened the grip on her throat. "I love you Baby, so fuckin much!" she said hoarsely. Anna grabbed her blonde locks roughly and kissed her.

She had not even fully recovered, but the need to give back what just received overtook her other senses and so she opened the strap-ons clasp and turned the blonde around. Brittany was also covered in sweat and Anna leaned down onto her breasts and sucked at the hardened nipple making the other girl arching her back. She was over sensitive already because she knew what would come to her as Anna pulled on the strap-on. "Turn around!" she demanded. And Brittany, who was normally the dominant one in this bedroom obeyed immediately and got on her knees.

Anna wanted her to pay for the fear she had shot through her body when strangling her. The strap-on was still covered in Anna's fluids but she didn't care, the other one that had been bought long forgotten. And she thrusted into her girlfriend from behind without warning. "Fuck Anna!" she screamed and gritted her teeth. No torture, Anna decided, just dominance at least this one time that Brittany let her. And so she started thrusting into her as fast as possible, grabbing a fistful of her blonde locks to pull her head back. Anna went impossible deep into Brittany's core, her hipbones colliding with her ass with every thrust. With the other hand she clawed at her girlfriend's breast and scratched the sensitive flesh. Soon Brittany was nearing an orgasm with an intensity that her mind went blank for a moment and she felt like jumping over a cliff. Her relish screams echoed through the whole apartment. She didn't wait for her orgasm to fade as she pushed Anna roughly away, ripping the strap-on away from her and throwing it in the corner and the smaller girl back onto the mattress. She dipped her tongue mercilessly into the still soaking wet center of her girlfriend making her scream with surprise and lust. She alternately bit at Anna's swollen clit and dipped her tongue into what was hers. And Anna let herself fall into this abyss of lust and pleasure, knowing that Brittany needed to prove to her, that she was the one possessing her. And Anna welcomed this sweet punishment as she came a second time.


End file.
